What You Said
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: Spoilers for 5x12! "You said you wanted a real drink," Fitz said, holding up the small glass bottle. "I couldn't let you be stuck with Zima on your wedding night."


**A/N: This takes place right where the hundredth episode ended. That was an amazing episode, right? I absolutely loved the wedding, and thought this might be a cute add-on to it. Hope you like it!**

Jemma smiled as she turned to look at Daisy, half ready to cry and half bursting with excitement, and all filled with happiness. Her friend was already stepping up to her for a hug, as Mack was already clapping Fitz on the shoulder. Fitz, whom she loved more than anything. Fitz, who was now her husband.

The thought sent a tremor through her, so foreign but unbelievably welcome. Jemma held her hand up to allow Daisy to see her wedding ring and turned to look back at Fitz. He met her look, and her smile gave way to a laugh of joy as it started to sink in – they were married.

"Let's head inside," Coulson said about a minute later. "I really don't want to see what happens if the forest disappears with us still in it."

"I'm really happy for you," Daisy said, giving Jemma another quick hug before going to talk to Mike.

Jemma stayed back a second as the others started walking away, and thankfully, Fitz did as well. Once the others were almost through the door Jemma leaned close to him in their first moment of relative privacy as husband and wife, running her hands from his chest to his shoulders.

"Was that okay?" Fitz asked fretfully. "I know it was short notice so you didn't quite get your dream wedding, but I couldn't -."

"I couldn't wait any longer either," she said earnestly, her voice slightly overlapping his. He smiled at her ability to know exactly what he wanted to say, and she saw that there was still a trace of concern in his eyes that she wasn't happy. "It was perfect," she promised him. The concern dissipated as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he was stubborn, his lips moving over hers lightly, teasingly, silently telling her to be patient. They weren't alone. She could feel the others looking back at them too, waiting to celebrate with them, and separated from Fitz with a trace of reluctance. She gave him a quick look as they started to walk back inside, though, not worrying if the others understood it. It was her wedding day, after all. His lips twitched up in amusement immediately, and she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as they reached the others, content in the knowledge that they would definitely be returning to that kiss later.

Deke was already passing out Zimas when they stepped inside, Daisy setting up music in the background, and without formalities, the celebration began.

* * *

A feathery touch to her arm gently drew Jemma out of her thoughts as Fitz sat down next to her that night. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Brilliant," she said, turning her head to look at him. "I suppose it looks like something's wrong, but I'm just so full of emotions I can't exactly express!"

"You don't need to explain anything," he soothed. "And you look beautiful." He reached for the hand that now bore a wedding ring, tracing his thumb over her fingertips as he looked at the bands visible on their joint hands. "I've imagined this for so long."

She squeezed his hand in agreement, and he moved his gaze back up to hers. "I've got something for you."

She opened her mouth in a silent question as he stood and walked to the door, watching as he picked up a brown paper bag and brought it over. "You said you wanted a real drink," he said as he sat back down. He pulled out a small glass bottle about the size of a mug. "Unfortunately I couldn't find the gin you like. I couldn't find anything, really, except this little thing, tucked away in a corner. But I thought it could be a start. When we're through this I'll find you a real bottle of gin, but until then, I wanted you to have something better than Zima for your wedding night."

She chuckled even as tears gathered in her eyes as Fitz looked at her with such plain devotion, and hope that she would like it. "Fitz," she said after a few seconds, smiling, and only after she spoke did she see that he did realize she was happy, which made her laugh even more.

He gently wiped his thumb across her cheek, drying a tear. "I see what you mean by a lot of emotions," he said in a low voice, laying the bottle down on the bed.

She chuckled again, managing to steady her emotions, and reached up, cupping her hand over his. "That means it's real," she said with a light smile.

"Of course it is," he said. Then he looked past her, his lips parted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've just had a thought. I could've used my proposal as my vow. I should have said more today, but I couldn't think of the words. Now I realize I've said at least part of them before. If I'd just thought of it earlier! It was really sweet and romantic..."

She smiled at the fact that he was still trying to make sure she had a perfect wedding, and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "You have nothing to be worrying about. We've never had to speak before to know what we mean to say. That's still the case." She kissed him sweetly. "Besides. I'm sure whatever you said in the future was beautiful – but so was what you said today."

"I guess," he mumbled. "It wasn't polished like yours."

She scoffed. "I could barely get through mine, and if I hadn't written it down, I wouldn't have!" she confided. It was true.

He sighed. "I know it doesn't matter to you, but I still wish I'd thought of it before, so I could've shown you and the others exactly what you mean to me without sounding like an idiot or like I didn't try…" he trailed off, looking at her so fully her heart stuttered in her chest. "But you're right," he said after a few seconds, full of a serious confidence again. "Of course you're right, I never should have thought otherwise," he said with a small smile. "It doesn't matter what we said. We're married." He slowly reached out his hand and stroked her hair back with a warm, precise movement that made her breath catch. His eyes locked on hers. "I love you, Jemma."

Jemma reached her own hand out, running her fingers along the back of his neck and tempting him closer, though there was little distance between them as they were. Still, she drew him in further, leaning in herself until she could feel his breath, warm on her lips as they breathed the same air. "I love you, Fitz."


End file.
